


Animal Impulses

by V3s



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Altered Mental States, Blood, Blood Kink, Blood and Injury, Cutting, Masochism, Masturbation, Mental Instability, Self-Harm, Underage Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 17:31:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V3s/pseuds/V3s
Summary: "Shine razor eyes in delight"Kokichi has time to himself to indulge in self infliction whilst masturbating.





	Animal Impulses

"Fuck..." Kokichi sat face in palms on the edge of his bed, only donned in a white tee and boxers. He lifted his head slowly up, some of his bangs blocking his line of sight. With shaky, nimble hands, he brushed the stray bangs back to their place. His now free eyes paced around his dim lit room, sharp breaths enraptured him as his eyes met the box cutter on his side table.  
"I want to..." he muttered to himself ever so quietly. He felt his face heat up, his temperature rise. Kokichi craved the high, the euphoria, the sweet dopamine nectar that secreted as the blade went between the skin ever so lightly, like a twisted puzzle piece. With a bitten lip Kokichi reached out for his box cutter like it was food, and he was _starving._  
A distorted smile played his face, and Kokichi rested his overturned wrist on his right leg. The silver sheen from the box cutters blade made him feel exhilarated, so much so he could feel his blood pressure heighten. The blade was brought to his skin, and lightly dragged across, until that wasn't enough. The beads of blood that seeped through the slices weren't enough to satiate the pangs of _hunger_ that were inflicted upon him.

Trying to control his hitched breathing, he stopped cutting for a moment before looking to his boxers, tight from his cock becoming erect due to his elation. Kokichi chewed his lip putting the box cutter down beside him.

He pulled his penis out of his boxers slit, gripping it firmly in one hand, as the other one was used to smear up some blood from his wrist and transfer it to his cock. "A-ack..nn-" the contact of his hand on his slices burned and stung euphorically. The head of his penis was sticky from the now coagulating blood, and the rest covered in fresh dripping blood, used as quickly as possible to lubricate and stimulate himself.

Once he was into the flow of stroking himself with the blood, he picked the box cutter back up. His back arched a teeny bit as he started slicing up his legs, he started by the middle of his thigh, and worked up, left, and right, then moved downwards. The stinging and burning made his body tremor and shake. He threw his head back in pleasure, eyes winced shut. 

Sweat covered his body, and blood permeated into the boxers he donned. The fresh blood on his member started clotting at this point, becoming sticky gel that stenched of copper and metal, which filled his senses and the air. If he could tell one truth, itd be the fact that he was addicted to this, cutting. 

He whimpered in glorious pain as he went over old scars, tissue being torn open and leaking out the crimson delicacy he ached for. "A-ahn,, m-more- f..uck" he tremored, shook, and went dizzy at the feeling. With his head hanging backwards he bucked his hips upward with whatever energy he had in his trembling legs to climax, and reach his orgasm. One final cut led him to the finish line.

His body went limp instantly, landing on the bed beneath him. His blood seeped into the white bed spread like water into soil, which was so beautiful to him, like a red bird perched in the snow.

**Author's Note:**

> An adaptation to this work is possible if requested and liked enough.  
> constructive criticism is always welcome, and appreciated.  
> I love feedback and comments on my fics.


End file.
